


Loving you is the best part

by Angelssavior



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Parent Frank Gallagher, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Bisexual Fiona Gallagher, Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Fiona Gallagher Being an Asshole, Frank Gallagher Being an Asshole, Good Sibling Lip Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Lip Gallagher Being an Asshole, Mickey Milkovich Lives With the Gallaghers, Nobody is Dead, POV Fiona Gallagher, POV Mickey, Pre-Relationship, Protective Fiona Gallagher, Protective Gallaghers (Shameless US), Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Lip Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior
Relationships: Lip Gallagher/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Loving you is the best part

She sat at the table playing with her food and I walked into the kitchen. Her hair was in a messy bun and her clothes were a mess. She hadn't slept in god knows how long and she had a lot of wear and tear on her body. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, the baby girl she held in her arms, fast asleep and she looked at the cup of coffee that I had set in front of her along with the plate of corn beef hash, eggs, and sausages. She looked up at me and smiled softly as I kissed her forehead, and sat across from her in the next seat. 

"Happy birthday sweetie," I murmured softly and she began to cry. 

"T-thank you. I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this, but she's been fussy and sick. And she's been awake all night and would not let me put her down without throwing a fit. You even remembered what kind of eggs I like." 

"Of course I did. I also am making you lunch and dinner and we are gonna go lay upstairs, because Tammy's best friend has Fredrick and Fiona's gonna see if she can come over in a bit to help with this little munchkin and you can shower, change and Imma help you." 

It was the first time I've seen her smile. Tammy and I had broken up, and yet we were somehow managing a good friendship. Annabelle had come into my life at a parenthood group for alcoholics and we slowly became more than friends. I had known her in high school but lost contact with her after she went to rehab to get the help that she needed. When she came back around, she was pregnant and in the group as I had entered. 

Grabbing a brush from the downstairs bathroom, I began to brush her hair, as she chewed on a sausage. It was moments like this that made me appreciate her even more. Unlike me, she didn't have both parents in her life and was on and off with the milkovitches. She winced as I pulled a knot out of her hair and smiled reassuringly as I looked down at her. Wetting the brush, I tried making her hair not so puffed out, and pushed it back into a messy bun. V and Kev came in and smiled as they checked out the baby.

"What's her name?" Asked V softly.

"Siobhan Marie Gallager. She's almost four months old," she stroked her cheek and smiled at them.

"What, like those twilight saga movies?" Asked Kev in confusion and she rolled her eyes shaking her head as V took her temperature.

"She's getting better. Her temps down which is good. That baby medicine helped a lot."

"Thank you V, I'm sorry you had to come in the middle of the night," she smiled softly as she stared down at her daughter. 

"Of course sweety. Honestly I didn't mind. I hate seeing you so frustrated and sleep deprived. Being a parent is hard but it's also worth it."

She looked up as the door slammed shut, Fiona walking in with bags. Debbie wasn't too far behind and she smiled down at the little one. Fiona dropped the bags on the counter, and knelt before them gushing at the little girl before her. She looked up at her and smiled happily.

"Siobhan is so beautiful! She has your eyes. Mickey would totally be wrapped around her finger if he was here!" She smiled at Fiona. 

"How's Ian doing?" Asked Fiona as she stood up.

"Him and Mickey wanna kill each other and sound like old brods. They stabbed some old guy and when they did that the guard was pissed. This guy always does it, asks for someone to stab him to stop him from being released. Mickey's still pissed off at me though, because I didn't tell him about this little Gallagher," she sighed softly.

"Well like Ian said, Mickey's full of himself. He's too proud to admit that he made an adorable sweetheart from a one night stand," I looked at her as she gave everyone a worried look.

"I know it's just… With Svetlanna gone and what not, it just doesn't feel the same you know?"

The back door swung open and slammed shut as Siobhan began to cry and she sighed heavily in annoyance and glared at Frank. "Frank! Imma kill you! I just had the damn baby asleep and you woke her up you asshole!" Yelled Annabelle and got up, disappearing upstairs.

Fiona followed behind and I did the same, as she walked into my room trying to hush the baby, everyone else yelling at Frank. He was confused on what he did wrong (more like what he didn't do right) and was either drunk off his ass or high as fuck with his new best friend. She fed the little one and finally got her calm enough to burp her and lay her down.

"Fuuuuuuck!" She exclaimed and fell face down on the bed.

I chuckled softly as I laid beside her and she laid on her side. Fiona laid on the other side of her as we began to smoke a cigarette. She couldn't wait till she could get high again, but didn't wanna risk getting the baby depending on weed. Fiona had us laughing and she hugged Annabelle. It was nice having Fiona back again.

It wasn't often we got to laugh and joke around like this. "I love you guys, but god do I hate Frank. I don't know how you guys do it, I mean… I know my family is a bunch of shitheads and what not. Except my dead parents of course," she said taking a drag of the cigarette.

"Really? I thought you lived with them," I questioned.

"Nope, those are my foster parents. Bunch of drug addicted, alcoholic loving party goers. How do you think I got the scar on my spine? That's besides the point, my parents… My biological parents… Died when I was about fourteen, maybe fifteen. Besides, when you have street smarts, it goes a long way on the south side."

We sat in silence soon enough and slowly she fell asleep as Fiona got up and grabbed the sleeping baby from the bassinet and went downstairs. I fell asleep myself, as I held her close to me.


End file.
